


Hades And Hephaestus

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: BFU, But With CNC [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, forced blowjob, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Sara, Shane, and Ryan have another go.





	Hades And Hephaestus

**Author's Note:**

> A million, billion, trillion thanks to my beta, who went over this with a fine toothed comb! I love you muchly, Cinco! 
> 
> Heed the tags - this fic features some dark themes (or at least, plays at some dark themes). Please heed the tags!

“I dunno if this is gonna work,” Sara said, watching Shane fuss over Obi. 

“What’s not gonna work?” Shane looked up, his expression faintly concerned. 

“Y’know, the… the whole thing that we’ve got planned,” she said, making a vague hand gesture. She wasn’t sure what she was conveying, but Shane seemed to get the picture.

“What are you worried about, specifically?” Shane was sitting on the kitchen floor, and Obi purred as Shane scratched his chin, his head tilting back. 

“You’re… not that creepy,” Sara said, and she laughed, self conscious. “I’m sorry, I feel like I’m implying you won’t be any good as an actor or roleplayer or… whatever.”

“I can be plenty creepy,” Shane protested, then winced. “Ow, Obi, your claws are in my _leg_.” 

Sara raised an eyebrow. “I remain skeptical,” she told him. 

“You weren’t worried about _Ryan_ being able to be creepy, and he cries at _Air Bud_ ,” said Shane. 

“Well, yeah, but most of Ryan’s creepiness was related to him just staring at me,” said Sara. “He’s good at being passively creepy.” 

“And then groping you when you were stoned, and then fucking you while you were unconscious. Not exactly passive,” Shane pointed out. “If Ryan can be intimidatingly creepy, I can be too.”

“I still think you’re too much of a sweetie,” said Sara.

“I’ll have you know I was a teenage boy at one point,” said Shane. “I walked amongst them!” He was scratching Obi right over his tail, and Obi’s butt rose up. 

“There are teenage boys who aren’t creeps,” Sara said, and she pulled herself up and onto the counter, her feet swinging. 

“There are teenage boys who are good at _appearing_ like they’re not creeps,” Shane corrected her. “I guess maybe I should amend that teenagers in general are creeps - I never knew any creepy girls, but that doesn’t mean that they didn’t exist.”

Sara swung her legs, thinking. “I… think teenage girls are less _overtly_ creepy,” she said at last. “Just as much creeping, just less stuff like catcalling. Subtle creeping, as it were.”

“I can’t imagine you being subtle about anything,” said Shane, his tone teasing. 

“I can be subtle,” Sara protested. “I just usually don’t want to.”

“Who am I to argue,” said Shane, and he reached a hand out and wrapped his long fingers around her ankle. 

“Exactly,” said Sara, curling her toes against Shane’s wrist. 

“Do you have the pot brownie?” He gave it another squeeze. 

“Ryan bought it yesterday,” she said. “It’s in his freezer.” 

“I will _never_ understand either of your infatuation with cold chocolate,” said Shane. “I almost broke my tooth on that Twix you kept behind the vodka.” 

“It’s less an infatuation with cold chocolate, and more wanting to make sure that the whole kitchen doesn’t smell like pot brownie,” said Sara. “You also shouldn’t have been eating my chocolate in the first place.” 

“Fair point,” Shane admitted, then; “do you have any other prep?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sara waggled her eyebrows at him, and Shane snorted. 

He wriggled his fingers in her direction, waggling his eyebrows like a silent film star. “We have ways of making you talk,” he said in a bad German accent, like something out of a B movie.

Sara cackled, which made Obi start and then glare at her. 

“You scared the cat,” Shane scolded.

“I’m sorry, Obi,” said Sara, and she got down on the floor too, reaching out for him and petting him from the crown of his head to the root of his tail.

Obi purred, wriggling all over, and then he shook himself off and left on some feline errand, leaving the two humans in the kitchen. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Sara looked up at Shane.

He looked down at her with one eyebrow quirked. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He took her hand in his and squeezed her fingers. 

“I dunno,” she said. “This stuff is… intense. I know it’s not for everyone.”

Shane shrugged. “Honestly?” 

“Always honestly,” said Sara. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it just because I get off so hard to it.”

“Oh no,” Shane said flatly, “the horror. My girlfriend and my boyfriend want to do sexy, sexy things with me.” 

“I mean, when you put it like that,” Sara said, and giggled. 

“Exactly,” said Shane, and he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “Me and Ryan are grown ups - we’ll say something if we’re bothered.” 

She smiled at him, feeling luckier than she’d ever thought she’d be. 

* * *

On Friday, Ryan and Sara went to lunch together. They even put in the effort of going to a small cafe, sitting knee to knee. Shane had pled editing, but he’d winked at her when he’d said it. Sara and Ryan had both blushed like teenagers and had gone on their way.

“Is it, like… is it weird if I tell you I’m all… excited?” Ryan rested his elbows on the table, leaning in closer so that their faces were almost touching. 

“What, the scene we’ve been planning for two weeks is a thing you’re looking forward to?” Sara put on a faux-shocked expression and Ryan rolled his eyes at her, nudging her with one knee. 

“I mean, yeah, I just… I’m not used to planning stuff so… deliberately.” He cleared his throat, looking around furtively. “Do you think, uh… do you think you could… wear that pink bra?”

“Which one?” Her sandal slipped off of her foot, and she slid her bare sole along Ryan’s calf - she could feel it tensed up through the denim of his jeans. She pressed her toes along the seam - good thing the two of them were tucked away in a corner. 

“The one with the little flowers,” Ryan said quietly. “You wore it the… the last time. The last time you had a brownie.”

“Right,” said Sara. “Yeah, I can do that.” She’d have to stop at home on the way back before going to Ryan's, but she’d been planning to anyway.

“I, uh… I have one other request,” said Ryan, and now he was flushing. 

“Yeah?” 

“You can say no, obviously,” he added quickly. “No pressure, if you’re not interested. I don’t know why I’m, uh, why I’m asking this, anyway, you’ll -”

Sara reached out and pressed her finger over his lips before he could keep babbling. “Ryan,” she said, “spit it out.” 

He leaned forward to speak directly into her ear, and she shuddered as if someone had dropped an ice cube down her shirt. Her nipples were suddenly hard, too. 

“That’s, uh… that’s workable,” she said. “Although you should tell Shane, too.”

“Are you sure? I know this is your fantasy, so you might want -”

“Ryan,” Sara interrupted before he could start spiraling, “if I didn’t think it was hot, I’d say so. You can safely assume that I think it’s _super_ hot.” 

“I dunno,” said Ryan. “Maybe you’re… y’know, just putting up with it to make me happy.” 

“I’m putting up with _my_ fantasy to make you happy,” Sara said, deadpan. 

“When you put it like that, it does sound kinda stupid,” Ryan admitted. 

“Exactly,” said Sara, and she sat back, smug. “So stop worrying so much.” 

“I can’t exactly turn it _off_ ,” said Ryan. 

"Maybe that's one reason why I wanna do this scene," said Sara. She felt faintly embarrassed. "Because, uh... because I think it'd do you good to just… try something new.” 

"You're probably right," Ryan said. "Is that why you like... y'know, the whole ..." He made a motion she didn't know how to interpret.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say," she said.

He leaned in. "Why you're into the whole... being stoned thing. Or just the whole being... taken advantage of thing." He was blushing very hard.

"A little, I guess," she said. "I... honestly haven't put a lot of thought into it?"

"No?" Ryan looked surprised. "I guess I tend to overthink my own... well, everything." 

She patted his cheek. "I know," she told him. "It's one of the many reasons you're so cute."

"Aw, you think I'm cute," Ryan mumbled, still blushing. 

"Of course I think you're cute," said Sara, "you're my boyfriend."

He looked very happy, staring into his sandwich.

"So, you want me to beat you and Shane to yours?" She leaned back into her seat, getting more comfortable.

"You're the one planning the scene," said Ryan. "You tell me!"

"I'll arrive early at your place," Sara said. "You still have the -"

"Yes, in the freezer," Ryan said quickly. 

"It's legal, remember?" Sara nudged him with her foot.

"Still," said Ryan. "Old habits die hard. Especially when people make certain... assumptions." He looked faintly uncomfortable. 

"Oh," said Sara. "Right. Sorry." She had stuck her foot in her mouth and wasn't sure how to extract it. 

"It's fine," said Ryan, and he patted her on the knee. "And you have the key?" 

"Of course I do," said Sara. "You gave it to me a month ago. It lives on my keychain with all my other keys!"

Ryan looked incredibly pleased. 

"You're such a sap," Sara told him, and she took his hand and kissed the back of it.

He squeezed her fingers. "I never said otherwise," he pointed out.

"You never did," she agreed, then; "so you're... okay with everything?"

"I'll talk to Shane about the new addition," said Ryan. "And you're okay with... that?"

"I'm more than okay," Sara said. "With it, I mean. And in general. It's going to be hot as fuck." 

"Good to know," said Ryan, and he leaned in and kissed her on the temple. His breath was warm on her ear and it made her shiver, goosebumps rising up and down her back. Her nipples hardened again, and the little hairs on the back of her neck rose up. 

It was her turn to blush, and she shifted, pressing her thighs together. Arousal was already thrumming in her belly, radiating out like a hot ball of metal. Oh, this was really going to be _something_. 

* * *

Sara went home an hour before Shane and Ryan - she said she had to get something done, and nobody really cared. People at Buzzfeed came and went as they fancied, more or less. Shane gave her a smirk, and Ryan blushed all the way to his ears. 

She smiled as she made her way towards the elevator, and rubbed her thighs together under her skirt. She was already wet enough to have dampened her panties. She leaned back against the wall of the elevator and permitted herself a brief flight of fancy - _Shane towering over her in this elevator, his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams and his hand up her skirt fingering her open_ \- and then the elevator doors opened, yanking her out of her fantasy. 

"Right," Sara said to the empty lobby, and made her way towards the front door. 

* * * 

Sara went home, fed Obi, changed into the bra that Ryan had requested and a new pair of panties, and headed over to Ryan's. It was still a little eerie to walk into Ryan's apartment without Ryan there - he had given her the key and told her she was always welcome, the same way she and Shane had with the key to their place - but it felt empty without him there. She kicked her shoes off, dropped her bag by the door, and locked it behind her.

She grinned as she walked into Ryan's kitchen and spotted a cute picture of the three of them on the fridge in the otherwise-sparse space. They’d taken it at the California state fair. She’d gone on a pony ride as a joke, and Ryan had insisted on taking a picture because for once all three of their heads were something like level. 

She opened the freezer and wrinkled her nose - it sure did smell like pot. She unwrapped the brownie, broke it roughly in half, and then re-wrapped it (this time in both cling wrap and a Ziploc baggie) and put it back in the freezer. 

Okay.

Time to get started.

* * *

Sara was napping on the couch when Ryan came home. 

She woke up when the door opened, although she was stoned enough that she didn't actually move as she heard the various clicks and tinkles of the lock. As Ryan came in she stretched luxuriously and reached around for Obi, realizing belatedly that she wasn't in her own apartment. 

"Hey babe," said Ryan, leaning over the back of the couch. "So I know, uh... I know you're not really _fond_ of Shane," he stage-whispered.

"Did you really bring that douchebag home?" Sara kept her voice quiet and wrinkled her nose, putting on a disgusted face.

These were tonight's roles - Girlfriend Sara, Boyfriend Ryan, and Shane as the douchebag friend - and she fell into hers like she was diving into a swimming pool. 

"We were going to get high tonight, remember?" Sara put some whine into her voice, and shoved Ryan's hand away from her face when he tried to tuck a curl behind her ear. "I don't want to get high around... him."

"You can hold off," said Ryan. "We'll do it tomorrow night."

"I already ate my half of the brownie," she said. "Can you tell him to go home?"

"He did me a big favor today," Ryan said quietly. "He helped me with a project at work, and I told him dinner and booze were on me." 

"You couldn't have taken him out?" She was... legitimately annoyed now. Or at least she was feeling something she might have called annoyance, if she weren't aware that she was only playing at it. 

"We don't have the money," Ryan reminded her. "Because of the bullshit with the car?"

Sara groaned, covering her face with both hands. "Fine," she said. "Fine. If he does anything annoying, he's out." 

“I promise,” Ryan said, and he kissed her on the forehead by way of the back of her hand. Then he was up and off to root around in the kitchen. 

"I heard all that, y'know," Shane said cheerfully. He padded over - he must have untied his shoes, as he was in just his socks. "Don't worry. I'll be the best houseguest ever." He leaned against the arm of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, and he smiled like a shark. Sara's stomach twisted - was it arousal, or was it anxiety? Why not both? 

"Right," said Sara, and sat up, aware that her skirt was riding up and that Shane's eyes were on her thighs. She shoved the hem down towards her knees and glared at him. 

He smiled at her and then gave one of those obnoxious, juicy winks that kind of made her want to punch him. "I'll make myself at home," Shane said. 

"So," Sara said, "what can we do for you?" She shifted, drawing her skirt further over her knees.

Shane sat on the vacated spot where her legs had been, just close enough to Sara that she could feel the warmth radiating off him. The collar of his shirt was popped and he had the sleeves of his button-down rolled up around his forearms. He would have been attractive if he hadn't been wearing such an obnoxious expression. 

"So you were planning on smoking some wacky tabaccy, eh?" Shane made the classic "smoking a joint" gesture. 

Sara rolled her eyes. "I had some of an edible," she said. 

"Ooh, you're gonna be _feeling_ that," said Shane, and one of his big hands reached over to her knee and squeezed. "I know weed always gets me super horny. Does it do that to you?" He smirked, his hand moving up her thigh. 

Sara shoved his hand away. "None of your business," she said flatly, and then, a little louder: "Ryan, what are you looking for in there?"

"What to do for dinner," called Ryan. "Since we can't afford to go out to dinner, maybe we could order in? There isn't much to eat in here."

"Ryan," said Shane, in his normal voice, "don't poke holes in our framing device."

Sara burst out laughing. It was all so goddamn ridiculous, plus it was nice to know that they were still... themselves, even during a scene like this one.

"Shut up," said Ryan. "We're ordering in. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I'll try to keep that in mind," said Shane. "Maybe I just need a convoluted narrative to get off."

"You're just quoting that one quote," said Sara, trying not to spiral into a laughing fit - the grumpy arousal was turning giggly. 

"Yes, Sara," Shane said dryly. "You're always quoting the one quote when you quote a quote."

"Quote doesn't sound like a word anymore," said Ryan. He giggled, too.

"That one _comic_ ," Sara said. "That one comic." She covered her mouth with both hands in an effort to keep the giggling to a minimum. 

"Right," said Shane, and he patted Sara on the head. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to get back into my douchebag character." He stood up and slouched towards the hallway.

Sara got more comfortable on the couch. The marijuana was making her mellow and sleepy as arousal began crawling along her skin like centipedes. She let her eyes drift shut, her hands on her stomach as she paid attention to its rise and fall as she breathed. She was still pretty sober, since she hadn't had enough weed to reach the level of stoned that she had been last time. She was sleepy, but she didn't have dry mouth or the dizziness that she associated with a good edible-induced high.

Ryan was still making noise in the kitchen and Shane came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch next to her, close enough that they were almost knee to knee. 

"Hi," said Shane, and he put his hand back on her thigh, seemingly undeterred by earlier when she had shoved it off. 

"Hi," said Sara. "You sure have a lot of limbs."

"I sure do," Shane agreed, threading one of his long arms over the back of the couch until his hand covered her shoulder. 

"So, what do you guys wanna order for dinner?" Ryan set a glass of water for each of them down on the coffee table and sat next to Shane, looking faintly anxious. Ryan... wasn't the best actor. 

"As high as Sara is, I think she'd eat almost anything," said Shane, laughing and squeezing Sara's shoulder. 

Sara shrugged, trying to push Shane's arm off, but he ignored it and held on tighter. "I could go for Italian," she said. "I like Italian." 

"You got some Italian in you? No? You want some?" Shane cackled, a proper dirty joke sort of laugh. 

“Your jokes are so corny,” Ryan said, rolling his eyes, dragging his laptop from the coffee table into his lap. 

“I dunno,” said Shane, “I’ve used it as a come-on before. Successfully. With “Polish” versus Italian, obviously.” He moved his hand to circle the back of Sara's neck, his thumb behind one earlobe, his index finger behind the other. 

“Obviously,” said Ryan. 

Sara squirmed, elbowing Shane in the side. 

He ignored it. “Let’s put a movie on,” he said brightly, and he stretched out so his long legs were tucked under the coffee table. “I’m not in the mood for anything too crazy.”

“What did you do for Ryan, anyway?” Sara looked at him sidelong, and tried to put more venom than affection into her gaze. 

“Saved his footage,” said Shane, “and his ass, in quick succession.” His hand sunk into her hair, tugging on it and forcing her head back. 

“Shane,” Sara said in a warning tone. She reached back, grabbing his wrist, and squeezed. 

“Sara,” Shane said back. “If you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve asked nicely.” 

“What’s up?” Ryan looked over at them, one eyebrow up. 

Shane’s hand was back on the couch in a flash. “I think Sara’s high is kicking in. She’s getting paranoid.” He sounded like such a scuzzball that Sara kind of wanted to pinch him. She’d have to commend him on it, later.

“I’m not being paranoid,” Sara protested, as Ryan turned back to his laptop and Shane’s hand slid down the back of her shirt, nudging under her bra strap and pushing it down. She tried to wriggle her shoulders to push him away, and he moved his hand around to rest it on her collarbone. 

“That sounds like something a paranoid person would say,” said Shane, laughing. It was a boisterous, friendly laugh, the kind that drew you in with a slap on the back. “Don’t worry about it, Ryan, she’s fine.” He withdrew his hand, and she sagged in relief against the couch as the room spun gently. 

“You okay, Sara?” Ryan reached over Shane’s lap to squeeze her fingers. 

Sara squeezed back. 

“She’s fine,” Shane repeated, “although you must be cold, honey...” His hand skated down her side and pinched her nipple, quick as a blink. “You could put someone’s eye out with your nips!”

“Dude,” said Ryan, "could you maybe not comment on my girlfriend’s nipples?” He had his laptop in his lap, and was tapping something out on the keyboard - presumably their dinner order. 

“Could you maybe not talk about me as if I’m not here,” Sara put in. 

“Sorry,” said Shane to Ryan. “Let me get her a blanket, hold on.” He grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and pulled it over both of their laps. “Were we gonna watch something while we wait for food?” 

“Sure,” said Ryan. “What do you wanna watch?” 

“I’m up for anything,” said Shane. His hands were under the blanket on top of his thighs, but the edge of his pinky was touching Sara’s thigh. 

“What kind of anything?” Ryan looked at Shane as he grabbed the remote. “ _Anything_ anything?”

“Not anything-anything,” said Shane. “No sports movies.”

“You’re no fun,” Ryan pouted, laughing. “Anything in particular you want, Sara?” 

“She’s good with anything,” Shane said casually. 

_Stop speaking for me_ , Sara wanted to say, but the thought was somewhere to the left and she couldn’t quite catch it. Shane’s hand slowly moved from his thigh to hers under the blanket. 

She shoved his hand away but he put it back a second later, higher up. She was high enough - a mellow high, for sure, but still high - that everything was a little out of focus. She leaned her head back against the back of the couch, staring up the ceiling. The whole room spun around them, as if the couch was the stationary part of a gyroscope. Shane’s hand skated up under her skirt. 

She bit her lip and moved her hand to Shane's wrist to shove it away, but his other hand grabbed her wrist. His other hand, under her skirt, grabbed a handful of her inner thigh and _squeezed_ , hard enough that she made a distressed noise. 

“You okay, Sar?” Ryan was distractedly scrolling through Netflix - was he _actually_ distracted, or was he playing along?

“She’s fine,” said Shane, and the tip of his finger traced along the elastic at the leg of her panties.

She didn’t say anything, just bit her lip harder. 

His fingertip traced over the elastic where her skin was tender and pinched, and she felt herself beginning to blush. It was one of her favorite spots to have touched - it was delicate, sensitive, and usually ignored. He mapped the peaks and valleys of her labia over her panties, as if he didn’t know them, and he was being brazen about it, too. He didn't touch her the way he usually did, with confidence. This felt like… _ownership_. He was touching her because she was there, and because he wanted to, and she didn’t get a say in the matter. 

Fuck, she was so turned on that it almost _hurt_. She hadn’t realized she could be this aroused after barely any physical contact. 

“There’s a new horror movie, huh,” Shane said to Ryan, ostensibly watching him scroll through the options as his hand snuck between Sara's labia, still over her panties, one finger pressing down along her slit. He stroked up and down, his finger gentle enough that she could almost ignore it. Until he found her clit, which was starting to get hard from the attention. He pressed down on it aggressively, as if it was _his_. 

Sara squirmed, pressing her thighs together and covertly trying to shove his hand away, but he grabbed her whole vulva in his giant hand and _squeezed_ , the heel of his hand right up against her clit. It took all her self control not to moan. She shot him a significant glare and he smiled at her, unrepentant. His fingers forced themselves between her labia. It was just the tips of two fingers, but it stimulated all those delicate nerves even through the rough cotton of her panties.

Ryan was still scrolling through Netflix, although he seemed to be staring straight past the screen. When she glanced over, she saw that his ears were red. Maybe he was a better actor than she’d thought, if he could keep acting so… normal. 

Sara hissed silently through her teeth as Shane’s fingers slid up and down her slit and then focused on her clit. She was wet, and the fabric of her panties moved slickly against her. His thumb against her clit sent goosebumps all along her back, her nipples growing harder. She wanted him to stop touching her, she wanted him to throw the blanket aside and fuck her right there and then, she wanted...

“I bet I could make you come just like this,” Shane said, right in her ear but still facing forward. His voice was very quiet, and it made all the hairs on the backs of her arms rise. “Just rubbing your pussy under a blanket, barely touching you, with your clueless boyfriend sitting _right there_.” 

She took a deep breath as he flexed a his finger inside her entrance and pressed down on her clit with his thumb. Her panties clung to her, moving slickly with every twitch of his fingers. She was going to come like this and Ryan wouldn’t be able to tell. Nobody would be able to tell, maybe even Shane wouldn't, if she was quiet and still enough. She pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle any embarrassing noises and glanced over at Ryan - he was watching the television raptly. She'd missed him choosing a movie. Maybe it was just a preview.

“Something up?” Ryan glanced over. 

“Sara’s just feeling the weed,” said Shane. “She was mumbling about pink elephants.”

_As if I’d be that cliche_ , Sara groused internally. Instead she giggled, and then she sighed as Shane pushed her panties a little deeper inside of her. 

“Heh - you guys wanna watch _Dumbo_?” 

“That movie gave me nightmares as a kid,” said Shane, his finger circling over her clit, jabbing her panties into her some more. 

"I was thinking of the Tim Burton one," said Ryan. 

"Nope," said Shane, and he pressed down harder on her clit like he was playing a particularly difficult video game. She glanced over at him and his face was totally calm, as if he wasn't working her over - as if they were just sitting together like this, patiently waiting for Ryan to choose a movie for them to watch together. As if this was all perfectly normal.

She shivered. "Ryan," she said, "come sit next to me." It was an impulse, she wasn't sure why it had popped out of her mouth.

"Forget it," said Shane. "I'm comfortable like this."

"It's not up to you," said Sara. "I asked Ryan." She knew she was turning red, her cheeks heating up as her clit throbbed in time with her heart. She clenched her legs together but Shane's nails dug into her thigh, staying put, and his thumb began to flick faster. 

"I'm good here," said Ryan. "I'll sit next to you later, okay?"

"Fine," Sara said, aware that she sounded like a sulky child.

"You missing your boyfriend, Sara?" Shane's tone was teasing as his finger slid out of her and stroked between her labia, forcing the soaked fabric of her panties against her. 

"He's right there," said Sara, and she grabbed Shane's wrist and squeezed it. 

He looked over at her, his expression completely neutral, and pressed on her clit and then ground his wrist, running one finger up and down her slit. The bones moved under his skin, the muscles shifting, the tendon thick and solid. All of him was thick and solid, pressing into her. His fingers were a bit like his cock - long and tapered - only they had bones. Although a penis _was_ called a boner. 

"Penises should have bones," Sara said. "Because they're called boners."

Ryan cackled, and he reached over Shane to ruffle her hair. 

Shane's thumb on her clit moved faster, and she squeezed his wrist. She was going to come in a second, if he kept that up - he was going to _make_ her come, and she didn't have a say in the matter, did she? Shane had just... decided he wanted to play with her cunt, and he didn’t care what she wanted.

Ryan's phone buzzed, Shane used the distraction to give her clit a particularly rough rub, and the pressure that had been building in the pit of her stomach finally broke. She made a little choked-off noise as she came, her pussy grasping around nothing, her clit throbbing against Shane's thumb. She trembled, her mouth wide open, her face red and sweaty. The pleasure worked over her in waves, heat and tingling pulsing from her clit outwards. 

"There you go," Shane said, his voice quiet, and she glanced over at his face to find it sweet, soft. Fond. It wasn't the gaze of the creepy best friend feeling said best friend's girlfriend up under a blanket, it was the gaze of her lover. She smiled at him, dopey with endorphins, and then he pinched her inner thigh and was back in his role.

"What was that?" Ryan's tone was much too casual.

"Nothing," said Shane. "What's up?" 

"Urgh," said Ryan, wrinkling his nose. "I've been texting the restaurant, and I'm going to have to go pick up the food if we want it in the next two hours."

"That's annoying," Shane said. "I'll hold down the fort for you. Keep Sara out of any trouble." His finger left her clit and moved back along the leg of her panties. He felt along the delicate skin there again, only _this_ time, he pushed his finger under the elastic to press into the tendon. 

Sara squirmed, trying to get more comfortable. "I won't get into any trouble," she said. "I could go to the... I could go pick up the food?"

"Sara, for shame," said Shane, his finger worming into her panties, the very tip dipping into her and then skating up to collect more wetness along her slit before plunging in. "You're high. You shouldn't be operating a motor vehicle!"

"I'm not that high," she said, her voice shaking. 

" _That_ high," said Shane as he worked his finger in and out of her. The first joint of his index finger was inside her and he curled it to make the knuckle bulge, stretching her just the way she liked it. "You're still high."

"He's got a point there, babe," said Ryan, not unkindly. "I'll be there and back before you even notice." He stood up and then leaned over to kiss the top of her head. 

She shifted as Shane added a second finger. She clenched around him and sighed, grabbing Ryan's shirt as Ryan made to walk away. "Can I come with you?" Her voice was rough - she needed to drink some water, clearly.

"No, because then I'd be all alone," said Shane. "You wouldn't be a very good host, would you?" He twisted his fingers inside of her and then spread them open, and her nails dug into his wrist under the blanket as her toes curled. She had to look normal - she didn't want Ryan to know any of this was happening. 

"I'll be back," Ryan said again, and he kissed her head again. "See you soon?” He paused, shooting her a worried look. “Are you gonna be okay?” He was making significant eye contact. 

Sara smiled at him and nodded, still dopey with weed and endorphins. 

"Definitely," Shane said, and then he pushed a third finger into her - it was almost too much, pulling her open too fast. She squeezed around it and held on tightly to his wrist as he worked first the tips of his fingers, then the first joint, then the second, past her resistance. Once his palm was against her clit he ground it down, mashing the heel of his hand against the sensitive nub. 

She almost _squealed_ , and then she caught Ryan looking at her with pink cheeks.

"I'll, uh, I'll be back," said Ryan, and he gave Sara another kiss and then almost kissed Shane before he made his way to the door. 

"Bring me back some beer, too," said Shane. "Some of that fancy stuff you were telling me about earlier." He pulled his fingers out of her to roll her clit between two of them and her cunt felt achingly empty, already missing the sensation of being stuffed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan said, making a dismissive hand gesture. “If I can find it.”

“I’ve got faith in you,” Shane said, and he pinched Sara’s clit. 

She dug her nails into her palms and determinedly didn’t say anything. 

* * *

When the door closed behind Ryan, Shane grabbed the blanket as if to yank it off. 

Sara clutched at it, not looking at him, just pulling it up against her chest.

“Sweetheart,” said Shane, and his finger dipped inside of her again, as if testing to see how wet she was, “sweetheart, we _both_ know how this is going to go. I’m bigger than you, and I could be a lot meaner if I wanted to be.” He dug his other hand into her thigh hard enough to bruise, and she whined in the back of her throat. 

She didn’t look at him, didn’t say anything. She didn’t trust her own acting ability, didn’t trust herself not to give in to the urge to kiss him or to smile at him like he was her lover. She wanted this to be dark, to be scary, she wanted it to feel bad (or at least “bad”). She needed to not meet his eyes, to not speak.

“Fine,” said Shane, his voice bright. “Fine, you wanna keep the blanket, let’s keep the blanket.” He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back, and she let herself be shoved. She let him push her back into the arm of the couch, one of her legs coming up, the blanket pooling along her hips. “Remember the first time we did this? When you got so drunk at that party that you couldn’t stand up, and you let me into that tight little cunt even though you can barely even tolerate me? Some things don’t change, huh? I guess you _really_ don’t want that boyfriend of yours to know how much of a desperate slut you are when you’re high.” 

She flushed as she imagined the pretend dalliance, picturing him looming over her in some stranger’s bedroom, surreptitiously parting her thighs and sliding his cock into her. _He could grab my throat like this,_ she thought, out of the blue. _He could probably choke me out with just one hand, as big as his are. He wouldn’t even have to work at it_. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as his fingers worked inside of her. 

“I don’t want this,” Sara said quietly, avoiding Shane’s eyes as he forced her thighs open further with his own hips. He was crouched between her legs like a of gargoyle, looking down at her, his expression lascivious. She was so wet that she could feel moisture smearing on her thighs - it was going to get on the blanket and Ryan was going to need to wash it, later. She hissed as Shane’s fingers plunged inside her - three of them curled up towards her g-spot. She covered her mouth with one hand to keep from wailing as he wriggled them, drumming on her g-spot the way he drummed his fingers on his desk at work. 

“You’re so wet,” said Shane, and he grabbed her wrist to take her hand off of her mouth, his big fingers encircling it easily. “When was the last time you got off with Ryan, sweetheart? Is that big meathead not doing it for you? I knew I was better at working this sloppy-wet cunt of yours. I just had to fuckin’ prove it to you, huh?” 

There was just… endless filth coming out of his mouth but she was barely paying attention, still thinking of him choking her, her cunt pulsing around his fingers. She pulled her hand free and grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand to her throat. She pressed it there and made eye contact, finally.

Shane paused and his mask dropped - he even pulled his fingers out of her pussy. “Do you want me to choke you?”

She nodded, squeezing his wrist.

“Hold on to my wrist,” Shane said, and she clutched at it. “And when you need me to stop -”

“I let go,” Sara said, impatient and horny. “I know.”

“Bossy little thing,” Shane said in his creep voice, and he squeezed her throat with his big hand. “I don’t feel like dealing with that right now, so we’re gonna shut you up, hmm?” Her pulse thundered under his thumb, and her cunt spasmed around nothing. “There we go. Much better.”

Sara wheezed and pressure built between her ears, her heartbeat echoing through her head. He stared into her eyes intently as he increased the pressure around her throat. Her eyes were going to pop out of her face, and she shook her head, her mouth falling open. _I need him to do this with his dick in me,_ she thought. _I might squeeze him so hard his cock would break off inside me._ She shuddered as it got dark around the edges of her vision, and then he let go and she took a deep, gasping breath.

“See, if you’re _good_ you get to breathe,” Shane said cheerfully, and he shoved his fingers into her panties via the leg hole, pressing straight inside her. Two fingers, this time, found her g-spot and rubbed it mercilessly. 

“You’re a creep,” Sara whispered, her voice rough. “You’re such a fucking creep.” She gasped and then made a little squeaking noise as he squeezed her throat again in his giant hand, hard enough that she saw stars, and she was high enough that they pulsed like real stars, millions of miles away but also right in front of her eyes. He pressed down on her clit and dug into the soft spot under her jaw at the same time, and the pain of it made her mouth fall open, her throat working uselessly as she tried to get more air.

“You’re not complaining,” Shane said, thrusting his fingers savagely. “You’re gonna come again for me, Sara. You’re gonna have a nice, gushing orgasm, and if you don’t squirt now you will next time when I make you have another one.” He smirked, his expression intent as he forced his fingers inside of her, his big body looming over her like a volcano over a sleepy little town.

She sobbed as she shook her head and mouthed “no,” her hands holding so tightly to his wrist that he was going to have gouges from her nails. She humped awkwardly against his hand, although her hips were slowing - all of her was slowing down as he choked her, the tightness in her chest matching the tightness in her belly as he pulled her towards orgasm. It felt like being yanked on a fishhook. Then suddenly her pussy spasmed around his fingers and tears dripped down her face as she came, so hard it was almost painful, and thick fluid gushed out of her and over Shane's hand to soak into her panties. Her head was starting to hurt, but she whined when Shane let go of her throat. She wanted him to keep choking her, keep fucking her, keep saying nasty, horrible things. 

“After all that complaining you did,” Shane scolded, and he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to his mouth to suck the wetness off. “You just needed that hungry cunt of yours stuffed full, huh?”

“You’re such a pig,” Sara snapped, still breathless. “A sexist, gross…” She trailed off as he squeezed her throat again, pressing close. His fingers returned to her cunt, three of them, and they pistoned inside of her, Shane’s shoulder moving forcefully while his thumb circled over her clit as he held her throat in his hand. The elastic of her panties was going to be completely ruined from being stretched out around Shane's hand - they’d only be good for rags, at this point. Could you make rags out of panties, or would that be weird? Why was she focusing on _that_ of all things? 

“I may be a pig, but _you’re_ the one getting the couch all wet,” Shane drawled. He gave a particularly enthusiastic twist of his wrist that made her wail - or at least try to. It was cut off halfway when she ran out of air. “There we go,” Shane said, in a tone that was equally condescending and soothing and that made her cunt pulse, as if she hadn’t _just had_ two back-to-back orgasms. “We both know you want to come again, and I’m going to make you, so stop complaining about it and let me do what I want.” He twisted his fingers inside her in emphasis with his words, jamming them against her g-spot and making her eyes roll back in her head as everything went limp and spinny. 

Sara was lost in it - floating in some distant place, occasionally letting go of his wrist long enough to take a gasping breath and then clutching it to make him start again as he just relentlessly _fucked_ her. He was talking, but she wasn’t paying much attention. She watched his face when she could keep her eyes open, but mostly she left them closed as his fingers did things to her that she couldn’t even keep track of. Somehow she was getting _wetter_ , if that was fucking possible. She’d soaked through her panties and skirt, and probably all the way down to the couch. Parts of the blanket were dark, too. She came again, at least twice, but she was still… _going_. 

Shane took his hand off of her throat between orgasms - “I don’t want you to pass out when I’m working so hard, as hot as fucking your passed-out hole would be. Maybe I’ll try your ass next. You haven’t even let Ryan in there yet, have you?” He grabbed the hair at the crown of her head and forced her head back. “Yeah, like that. Stick your tits out for me, baby.” He let go of her hair to squeeze one breast through her shirt and bra and then pinched her nipple, and she groaned again, clutching at his wrist and trying to draw it to her throat.

“Don’t keep choking me,” she said, while waggling her eyebrows at him like something out of a silent movie.

Shane rolled his eyes, and some of his facade dropped as he grinned at her. So she was a bit of a ham. “You fucking slut,” he said, and obligingly gripped her throat again. “You fucking slut, you don’t get to tell me what to do.” 

Weed always keyed her up and Shane was doing everything exactly right, making her cry and thrash - except when he held her throat and squeezed hard enough that her heart thudded there under his palm and fingertips. Her pussy was thudding in time, and the wet sounds were very loud. 

“You’re going to squirt for me,” Shane said after her fourth orgasm, while she was still shaking and staring up at him blearily, her mouth dry and her head pounding. Her breath whistled through her throat like it was coming through the muzzle of a gun. Were her words going to come out like bullets?

…She was really high. “I don’t squirt,” she croaked. “Not for you, not for anyone.”

“You’re wrong,” he said. “You’re wrong, and you’re going to squirt for me. You’re going to come for me, and then you’re going to take my cock while you’re all loosened up for it.” He spread three fingers inside her as wide as he could get them, and then he jabbed her g-spot again. 

“I don’t want to,” she wheezed, and he squeezed her throat harder - she could feel the tendon shifting under his fingers, a weird sensation. She wasn’t sure if she liked it, but she was so far gone that she didn’t entirely care. She just groaned as his fingers twisted, and then he pressed down on her clit as he held her throat in his big hand. He could probably hold all of her lower jaw in one palm, which was an interesting image. 

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I don’t care what you want,” he said, thrusting his fingers in harder and giving her throat an extra-hard squeeze. He was winding her up tight, like a ball of yarn, and the pleasure just… accumulated, wrapping around her. There were tears on her face and her thighs were hard as marble, her pussy clutching him like a vice. “I’m going to take what I want,” he said, and he kissed her temple, the same tender little peck he often gave her before they went to bed. “And what I want is you on my dick.” Another squeeze, another gentle little kiss. He was hurting her, and he loved her. He was hurting her _because_ he loved her, he was talking to her like he hated her because he loved her. 

Sara came like a hurricane, her whole body spasming and raging, the very center of her mind surprisingly calm. Or maybe she wasn’t calm, because when she blinked awake her eyes were faintly fuzzy, and Shane was looking at her with a worried expression. His fingers weren’t inside her anymore, and the blanket over her lap was soaked.

“Sara?” He sounded worried. “Baby? Please say something.” There was a little panic on the edge of his voice. 

“I think you made me squirt,” Sara said, and her voice was a rough, creaky mess. She reached a hand up to pet his face, the prickle of his beard rough against her palm - it was like she could feel every single bristle as it brushed against her skin and activated her nerve endings. 

Fuck, she was _really_ high - on weed and endorphins, and from the air loss. She grinned at him dopily and he covered her hand with his, wet with her slick, her squirt. He smelled like her now, musky, and it mixed with his own scent. 

“How are you, honey?” His eyes were soft and worried.

“Cloud… eighty one,” she said. “I’m nine times above cloud nine, and eighty one is ninety one.” She giggled, and it quickly became a coughing fit. Shane helped her sit up, rubbing her shoulder. He thrust a glass of water into her hand - where had that come from? - and she drank it down, cool on her irritated throat. 

“It’s okay,” he told her. “It’s okay, c’mon. Breathe for me, Sara.” 

She leaned into him and smelled her own cunt on his fingers. “You wanna fuck me?” 

“Let’s get you breathing first,” Shane said. Then he winced. “I think I might’ve bruised you up, shit.” His fingertips were gentle on her throat. “I did a number on you, didn’t I?”

“‘S’great,” Sara mumbled. “Please don’t make me ruin my whole fantasy by having to beg you to put your dick in me.” 

“God forbid I ruin your fantasy,” Shane said flatly, and then his creep face was back on as he leaned in closer and practically bared his teeth. “Your cunt is all ready for me, now that I've got you nice and loosened up.” 

She tried to pull away and he slammed her back into the arm of the couch, his hand grabbing her breast and squeezing it tightly. “I’m going to put my dick in you,” he told her. “If you don’t want it, you shouldn’t have let me make you squirt in the first place.” He shoved the blanket up around her belly, taking her skirt with it. He pushed her panties to the side, staring down at her pussy with a lecherous expression. 

She opened her mouth to… what? Tell him off? Swear at him? She bit her tongue instead as Shane used his thumbs to hold her labia open, staring down at her wet, desperate hole. 

“Fuck, you’re such a fucking mess,” he said. “A disgusting, horny slut.” He awkwardly unbuckled his belt one-handed, letting go of her for a second to unbutton and unzip his pants. He hissed when he pulled his cock out and Sara whined, her eyes wide as she stared at it. He smirked. “I’m bigger than you’re used to, I know,” he said. 

“Fuck off,” Sara snapped. She yelped as Shane grabbed her by the inner thigh and pulled her bodily down the couch. _Ryan dragging him to the gym is doing him some good_ , she thought, as Shane pried her legs apart until one foot was on the back of the couch, the other flat on the floor. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Shane said as he spread her open again, the soaked blanket bunching up over her stomach. “Fuck, Sara… _mmm_...” The head of his cock rubbed along her thigh, his pre-come mixing with her squirt and slick. Everything smelled like sex, and she was dizzy with it. 

“Shane,” Sara said, “Shane, I don’t… I don’t want you - _oh_!” 

Shane’s cock slid into her like a secret, shoving inside her with one slow, deep jab. She rolled her hips forward until his pubic bone met her clit. He grunted, his face going ugly and familiar over her, his sweat dripping down onto her face. “You’re so wet,” he said, and he couldn’t keep the affection entirely out of his voice. “You’re so fucking wet for me, _fuck_.” 

“Take it out,” Sara said as she clenched around him, thrashing under him. “Take it out, take it out, take it _out_ , I don’t want it!” Her voice was raspy.

His hand went to hers and squeezed her fingers. 

She squeezed back, made eye contact, and nodded. 

“Too fucking bad,” Shane said, and he forced his hips forward, fucking into her, hard enough that it pushed her back. “Fuck, Sara, you’re so _tight_ , I can’t believe Ryan kept you all to himself, oh god, you fucking slut, just _take_ it!”

She started to shake as she held on tightly to his hand, her cunt gripping him. He was going to make her come again, and she might just die if he kept this up. How many times could she come before she passed out? If she didn't pass out from the weed. 

“Gonna come in you, Sara,” said Shane, letting go of her hand to pull on her hair, forcing her head back and baring her neck. “Gonna come in you, gonna fill you up, you fucking… slut, I’m going to make you come on my cock, c’mon….” More filth poured out of his mouth like an overflowing sewer pipe and she was limp with it, the pleasure beginning to crest again. 

And then there was the sound of the door being unlocked, and Ryan bustled in. Sara couldn’t see him over the edge of the couch, but she could hear the rustle of the plastic bags of takeout, the door slamming behind him. 

“Sorry I was gone for so long,” said Ryan, “I had to go looking for that fucking beer.” He paused as he took in the two of them, and then he walked over to the couch, his footsteps loud. “Shane, are you fucking kidding me? You’re fucking my girlfriend?” 

Sara covered her face with both hands, trying not to giggle at Ryan's acting. 

“I couldn’t help it,” said Shane, and there was a note of a whine in his voice in addition to the usual creepy arrogance. “Sara’s one of those chicks who gets horny when she’s high.” He thrust his hips forward, burying himself up to the hilt, and Sara whined. “C’mon, you don’t want me to have blue balls, do you?” 

“Shane,” said Ryan, and then he looked down at Sara over the back of the couch. “Seriously?”

Sara kept her face covered as Shane continued thrusting into her, her breasts shaking, and then Shane shoved the blanket off her middle and pushed her shirt up around her chin. 

“C’mon, Ryan, I’m your best friend,” Shane said in that same greasy voice - as slick as his dick as he pulled it out of her to rub it against her thigh. “Look at how hard I am. How wet she is.”

“She’s… really wet,” said Ryan, breathing raggedly and coming around from the back of the couch to get a better look at the two of them. “Oh, wow.”

“How about I fuck her, then you can have a turn?” Shane made it sound so… _reasonable_. Like he was suggesting they split the cost of a burrito, or maybe trade their video editing jobs. “She’s clearly into me filling her with my dick, look at that gooey mess. So why don’t I just go back to what I was doing, and then you can have a go?” He shoved his cock back inside her, and she cried out. 

“How does Sara feel about that?” Sara peeked out from around her fingers, looking up, and found Ryan looking at her. She took her hands off of her face and winked at him to convey how very okay she was with everything. Although wow, the room was spinning around them again. 

“Sara’s great with it,” Shane said, and he gave an especially hard thrust. “Fuck, you should feel the way she’s _squeezing_ me, god, she’s got the most amazing pussy I’ve ever felt… fuck, Ryan, I’m gonna come in your girl…”

“Do you… do you have to?” Ryan’s face twisted up, and he was blushing. When Sara glanced down, she saw that he definitely had a boner. 

“It’ll feel better for you if I do, bud,” said Shane. “How about you… how about you hold her open for me? I wanna go deeper.” He was sweating, and it dripped down onto her chest. 

“Ryan,” Sara said, “Ryan, he....”

“She’s great with it,” said Shane impatiently. “Do it, Ry, c’mon, do you not believe me? _Me_? Your best friend?” 

“Well,” said Ryan, “I… guess…” He came around the couch so that he was standing next to her, and then his hand went to her inner thigh to hold her further open and he shoved her leg up so that her ankle was around Shane’s shoulder. He watched Shane drive his cock into her, his eyes wide. “God, she’s really wet, isn’t she?”

“So… so fucking wet, fuck, I can’t get over how wet she is. You can hear it, can’t you?” He ground forward, and there was an audible _squelch_.

“Oh,” Ryan said roughly. “Wow.” 

“God, you’ve been hiding this glorious cunt from me? You wouldn’t even share… with your best friend?”

Ryan was still holding Sara's thigh and watching as Shane fucked her, her slick and squirt smearing across Shane’s groin, getting on her belly. She glanced up at Ryan and saw his rapt expression - his fingers dug into her thigh, dimpling the delicate skin. 

Shane grabbed her breast, kneading it roughly. “Fuck, Ryan, I’m gonna… oh… _fuck_!” Shane came in a rush of heat and wetness, pulsing inside her, and didn't pull out. “You’re on birth control, right, babe?” He smiled at her, and he was such a scuzzball that she pinched him. 

“Too far,” she said, and her voice broke on it - still rough from the choking, no doubt. 

“Sorry,” said Shane, looking sheepish. “Do you, uh… do you still want to keep going?”

“ _God_ yes,” said Sara. “Just no more birth control jokes. Those are… not fun. Not fun-gross.”

“Got it, sorry,” said Shane. “How about you, Ry?” He pulled out, and there was a rush of fluid onto her thighs and the couch under her. 

Ryan had already unbuttoned and unzipped and was stroking his shaft, close enough that it was, in theory, level with her mouth if he bent his knees and leaned over the couch. The image of him just using her mouth like a fleshlight made her cunt pulse around nothing, too empty after being stuffed with fingers and cock. “Fuck,” he said thickly. “I really want to fuck you, Sara,” he said. 

“Good thing I got her ready for you, huh?” Shane was using his douchebag voice again. “C’mon, Ryan. Your turn, come fuck your cunt.” He stood up, only staggering a little bit before grabbing Sara by the thigh again, pulling her further down along the couch so that she was entirely flat on her back, her legs wide open. She could feel her pussy leaking come. Shane flopped onto the couch behind her, and he pulled her head into his lap so that her cheek pressed into his thigh. 

“It’s her pussy,” Ryan said, but he climbed up the couch between her thighs, and his thick, hot cock ran along her leg, smearing his pre-come. “God, Sara…”

“I got her all nice and juicy for you,” Shane told Ryan, and he shoved his thumb into her mouth, his finger pressing into the pulse point on her neck. It wasn’t the same as being choked, but it reminded her of the sensation and her pussy spasmed in response. He pressed his thumb down on her tongue and gave her a sharp look. “Don’t bite me,” he warned her. 

Ryan teased along her slit with the head of his cock, pressing the very tip into her and then pulling out. “Sara,” he said reverentially, “I can feel you trying to pull me in.”’

“She wants it so badly,” Shane said. “Give it to her. Fuck her like the horny slut she is.” He dug his finger into the underside of her jaw, and she whined - that was a tender spot. “She already came for me a bunch of times - I even made her squirt.”

“I wish I could’ve seen that,” said Ryan, his tone faintly wistful. He rolled his hips forward, and then he was inside her. He was thicker than Shane, but not quite as long - he stretched her entrance just enough to make her squirm.

“I’ll show you the trick next time,” Shane promised, and he started… slowly fucking her mouth with his thumb, his eyes fixed on the spot where Ryan’s cock sank into her. “God, yes, give it to her, Ry.”

“I can feel your come,” said Ryan, and Sara couldn’t tell if he was trying to sound disgusted or into it. Mostly he sounded turned on, and the slap of his balls against her was very loud. She was squelching and it was all just a _mess_ , wetness oozing around Ryan’s cock as it dribbled out of her. 

“I’ll come in her again sometime, I can tell that you like it,” Shane promised. “You gonna come, Ryan?” 

“I’m… I don’t know how I… how I feel about you… watching me like this,” Ryan said, and Sara closed her eyes to keep from giggling. Ryan was lying, he loved being watched, and she knew he was lying. He probably knew that she knew that he was lying, and Shane knew that he knew, and…

Sara pulled herself out of that particular train of thought before it gave her a headache. She forced herself back into her body, where Ryan was speeding up and making her feel achingly full. 

“You gonna make her come? You should make her come,” said Shane. He was shifting against her, his cock hardening and the head pressing against her cheek. 

_Fuck, he must be super into this if his refractory period is this outta whack_ , thought Sara, _although I don’t know if I can take much more._

Ryan groaned and pressed forward, his cock as deep inside of her as it could get and his mouth on hers, awkwardly working around Shane’s thumb.

Shane moved his thumb into Ryan’s mouth, and Sara looked upside down at Shane to see him watching Ryan's mouth on his thumb. “You’ve got a hot mouth, Ry-guy,” said Shane, rough-voiced. “Your mouth might be almost as good as her cunt.”

“I’m not gonna suck your cock, Shane,” Ryan said, and Sara bit her lip to keep from laughing. She knew how much Ryan loved to suck cock. Still, what was the point of doing a scene if not to try something new? Ryan had never been the one saying “no” before, and he’d been excited to try it. 

“I think you are,” Shane said casually, “since you're putting on too good a show, and I’ll end up with blue balls otherwise. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” He kept fucking into Ryan’s mouth with his thumb. “I’ll tell you what. If you can hold off your orgasm, it’ll show me that you don’t want me to fuck your face.”

Sara clenched around Ryan’s cock just to see what would happen, and Ryan’s hips jerked forward. He was shaking, and sweat ran down his face. 

“That’s… not fair, when I’m in… her like this,” His speech was garbled and awkward, and he was drooling around Shane's thumb. “Fuck, Shane, I’m gonna come, that doesn’t -” 

“I’m going to fuck your face whether you want me to or not,” Shane said matter-of-factly. 

Ryan’s face went tight, as if he was concentrating on some critical issue. He sagged against her as he came, and Shane’s thumb sank deeper into his mouth. It was the second load Sara had taken in ten minutes, and it was just as wet and sloppy as the first. He was draped over her like a blanket, his breath hot on her neck. “Do you want to come?” His voice was very quiet, right in her ear. 

She shivered, her toes curling, and then she went limp. “I don’t think I can come again without dying,” she admitted. 

“Not a problem,” Ryan said, pulling out of her carefully and letting out a veritable flood of come. It was sticky on her thighs, soaking into the couch cushions. It was disgusting, and she loved every fucking minute of it. 

Shane patted her on the head, making upside-down eye contact and nodding - he’d heard them. “You can clean your girlfriend’s pussy off of my dick,” said Shane in a jovial tone, getting back on track. He stood up, one hand under Sara’s head to lower her down onto the couch cushion, and he gave her nose an affectionate tweak. 

A wave of exhaustion passed over her, and she shuddered as Ryan sat up - she already missed the warmth of his body, but she was too damn _tired_ to worry about it. 

“Shane,” Ryan said, and his voice shook. “Shane, I don’t want -”

“I don’t really care about what you want,” Shane said, and then he pulled Ryan onto the floor. “You didn’t make your girlfriend come, even after I’d warmed her up for you. Let’s see if you can do better with me, hm?” He held Ryan’s nose closed and shoved his cock down Ryan’s throat in one smooth, easy motion. 

Sara watched through half-closed eyes as Shane fucked Ryan’s face as Ryan gagged and sobbed. She was well and truly fucked out, and Shane and Ryan were having some kind of intense _moment_ together. She was glad they were having it, but she was so tired. She was safe and warm, and they’d wake her up if they needed her. 

She woke up sometime later to the sensation of someone mopping up her thighs with a warm washcloth. 

Shane and Ryan were standing over her, looking ruffled. Shane’s hair was wet and standing on end, and he was wearing a pair of his own pajama pants that he must have left over at Ryan's and a t-shirt. 

“Hey, babe,” said Ryan, dabbing her with the washcloth and leaning down to kiss her when he'd finished. He was naked - he must have lost his jeans and t-shirt at some point - and he looked very sweaty. “How are you doing?” 

She gave a thumbs up, and then she yawned. “Worn out, but flying… pretty fuckin’ high. Great, but… wow,” she said. “And _thirsty_.”

“You lost a lot of fluids,” said Shane, and there was just enough smugness in his voice that Sara wanted to bite him somewhere sensitive. “Speaking of… sorry about the couch, Ry.”

“I can rent a steam cleaner and have a boner the whole time I'm using it,” Ryan said blithely.

“You guys wanna, uh… talk about any of what we did?” Shane asked them, looking faintly anxious. “I, uh.. I have some feelings I should probably deal with.”

Sara yawned again and rubbed her eyes. “Can we talk about it when I’ve come down a bit? I kind of just want to eat and then sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Ryan, and Sara saw him squeeze Shane’s fingers. “How about you help me heat up dinner and we'll talk while Sara finishes her nap. Okay, big guy?”

“Yeah,” Shane agreed, and he reached down to cup Sara’s cheek, his thumb on her cheekbone. 

She kissed his hand and sighed. She was still high, and she’d entered the mellow stage. There’d be processing to be done, and soon, but right at this moment she was going to savor the discomfort in her throat, and the warmth of Shane’s hands - the very sensation of inhabiting a body, with skin and nerves and bones. She had a body and she could _feel_ things, and it had given her all of… well, this.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my twitter, TheseusInTheMaz (no "e" at the end).


End file.
